The Dare
by JB77
Summary: A game of truth or dare leads to some unexpected circumstances.
1. A Prologue of Sorts

"Are you sure about this?" Misty asked, looking at Dawn with a nervous look.

"Look, it's not like we have a choice," Dawn said, sighing, "We agreed to play along".

"I know, but still…" Misty said, looking at the house before them.

Dawn began thinking back to the day that brought about the current situation. Ash and the gang were travelling to their next city, and were surprised to find Misty waiting for them. Apparently, she was tired of being a Gym Leader, and wanted to travel the new region of Sinnoh. After a few quick introductions between her and Dawn, the group of four continued towards their destination. Not more than ten minutes later, a wild Ditto showed itself, and Dawn, eager to prove her skills in front of Misty, leapt into action. She quickly threw her pokeball, and after the red immateria subsided, Pachirisu stood poised, ready to battle. After a few electric attacks (one which resulted in Dawn getting zapped), the Ditto was only slightly damaged.

Before Dawn could contemplate her next move, a familiar mech with a large "R" on its chassis plowed its way through the trees. A capsule quickly shot out, and ensnared the Ditto, and Pachirisu. Dawn grabbed the capsule as it was pulled back towards the mech, and Misty grabbed onto Dawn's legs. Team Rocket took this moment to begin chanting their usual dialogue. After they had finished, Jessie tried to wrestle Misty and Dawn away from the capsule, while James and Meowth prepared to fight the "twerps". Ash wasted no time in throwing Pikachu into the ring.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash screamed.

"Ash, no!" Misty screamed.

Misty's cry had been heard, but Pikachu's lightning was already on its way to the mech before it could be processed. The last thing Dawn heard before the mech exploded, was Misty cursing out Ash.

Dawn and Misty woke a few hours later, and found themselves in the middle of the forest, with an unconscious Jessie lying a few feet from them. The explosion must have "blasted them off" somewhere far into the forest. The two trainers were surprised to find out that Jessie had a radio to contact James with, and she was able to use it (although reluctantly) to arrange for there rescue. It would take a few hours, so the three girls decided to uncharacteristically play a game to pass the time. They eventually decided on truth or dare, with only a few stipulations, those being that Pokemon cannot change hands, and any dares cannot be death defying. At first, the only dares were stupid ones, but they soon escalated into more embarrassing endeavors. As Dawn's turn rolled around, she reluctantly chose dare, and watched Jessie get a smile more evil than usual.

"Ok, then, Dawn. I want you to come to my Sinnoh residence after we're rescued, for a little, Pampering…" Jessie said, still smiling evilly.

"Pampering?" Dawn asked, wondering why shewould say something like that.

"Yes, Pampering" Jessie replied, "but believe me, it's not what you think..."

Dawn, a girl of her word, hesitantly agreed, and accepted the paper with the residence's address on it. It was then Misty's turn, and embarrassed after the last truth she revealed, and confident that Dawn would not do a dare that was too embarrassing, decided to say dare. Dawn looked at her, and blushed.

"I dare you to do the dare Jessie just challenged me to with me" Dawn said, still blushing.

Misty sat in stunned silence, unable to do more than nod her head weakly. She didn't think that her new friend would do something like that, but she assumed that Dawn only did it so she wouldn't be doing it alone. Before Jessie could choose either truth or dare, James arrived, followed quickly by Ash & Brock. After that ordeal, Misty and Dawn lied to Ash and Brock, saying that they needed some time off, and would do so when they reached town (which is where Jessie's residence was). As soon as they arrived in town, they split from the boys, saying they would meet back up with them in one week. After some hesitance, the girls searched for the place they didn't want to go, and found it much sooner than they expected.

Dawn's train of thought was broken as the door opened, and revealed a familiar face. Jessie was standing in the doorway, with a large smile on her face. Her red hair, was styled long, and in a way that succumbed to gravity, instead of the usual style which had it jutting from the back of her head, almost straight out.

"So, you actually showed up, huh?" Jessie said, still smiling.

"Let's just get this over with…" Dawn muttered.

"Well, let's go inside then," Jessie said.

"Right…" Misty sighed.

Jessie led the two inside, and down a corridor.

"So, what exactly are you going to do with us?" Dawn asked, inquisitively.

"Oh, I think you'll find out after we head into the room" Jessie said, her smile growing even more.

Jessie opened the door, revealed the room in question. Misty and Dawn could only stare in shock at what lay inside.


	2. The First of What is Sure to be Many

The First of What is Sure to be Many 

Dawn and Misty stared flabbergasted at the room they were shown. It was a baby's nursery, but everything was large enough to be for an adult, rather than an infant. The walls were painted bright pink, with two large cribs in the left corner, and some type of table right near the cribs. A highchair was to the other side, right near something that can only be called a large playpen, full of stuffed animals, and a few other infantile toys. Dawn tried to speak, but couldn't find the words she wanted, and only ended up keeping her jaw wide open.

"Th-this is what you meant by "pampering"…?" Misty managed to stutter. Jessie's only response was to give that signature evil smile.

Dawn and Misty looked at each other, beginning to think that it wasn't the smartest idea to keep to their word with their enemy. Looking around the room again just convinced them that this was not going to be a fun experience.

"H-How could you afford this house, and this lavish room?" Dawn asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

"You know James is rich." Jessie responded. "All I had to do was ask him to pay for an "undercover residence" in the Sinnoh area."

"B-but what about this room?" Misty added.

"I told him nobody would expect this house to be owned by Team Rocket if they saw this room" Jessie stated, matter-of-factly. "That idiot figures this room will never be used."

"Oh" was all Misty could think to reply with.

"Okay, who's first?" Jessie asked, looking at both girls. Both stared at their feet, not wanting to answer.

"Well, then, I'll decide." Jessie said, "Hmm, since Dawn was the one I originally dared, I'll start with her."

Dawn sighed, and waited for what was to come. Jessie quickly lifted Dawn into the air, much to the surprise of her blue-haired visitor. Misty stared, wondering what was in store for each of them. Jessie carried Dawn over to that odd table near the cribs, and laid her down upon it. The table was padded, and even though she wouldn't admit it, it was pretty comfortable. Jessie reached under the table, and grabbed a few supplies, placing them on the table. Dawn looked at the objects, noticing a bottle of something she couldn't make out, and a white object that appeared to be folded. She didn't know what it was, until she thought more. Her eyes went wide when she recognized that the table she was laying on was known as a changing table. That thought brought her mind back over to the folded object, which caused her to begin shaking at the realization of its identity.

"A diaper!" Dawn screamed in her head, "She wants to put me into a diaper!"

Misty, who was still watching across the room, had yet to realize what Jessie was planning to do, and could only imagine why Dawn was shaking like she was.

"P-please, don't do this…!" Dawn cried.

"Sorry, but you agreed to it" Jessie stated, right as she yanked Dawn's skirt down, causing her to blush deeply.

Dawn threw her hands over her panty-clad privates, red faced.

"Aww, your embarrassment is so cute!" Jessie said, further humiliating Dawn. Jessie knocked Dawn's hands out of the way, and then proceeded to pull her panties down, and off of her.

"P-please…no…" Dawn uttered meekly, tears falling down her face.

Misty wanted to step in and help her friend, but could only find herself standing and watching, afraid at the thought that she was next. She had realized what was happening to Dawn now, and that only served to increase her fear, almost causing her to collapse where she stood.

Jessie took the white bottle, and after moving Dawn's hands again, began to sprinkle its powdery contents onto her nether regions. After she had sprinkled a good amount on to Dawn's privates, she gently rubbed it in, much to the chagrin of Dawn. Jessie then grabbed Dawn's ankles, and lifted her legs, and eventually her rear, off the table. She unfolded the diaper, and gently slid it under the crying girl's butt, before lowering it back down. With a few quick movements, she taped up the diaper, and sat Dawn up.

"C-can I have my skirt back?" Dawn asked, her tears somewhat subsiding at the lack of nudity.

"Hmm…nope!" Jessie replied, with a sickeningly fake smile plastered on her face.

Jessie proceeded to lift the newly dressed Dawn back into her arms, and carried her a short distance over to the cribs, placing her down into one.

"Now you stay here, while I get your friend all ready," Jessie said, looking at Dawn

As Dawn watched Jessie walk over towards Misty, she realized just how thick her diaper was. While it was better than being nude, Dawn still didn't like it. It was somewhat soft, and actually comfortable in a way, but it was so thick that she couldn't keep her legs side-by-side, and was forced to lay with them spread a bit. Dawn noticed that the crib was quite tall, and it would be pointless to try to escape from it, even if she could escape without Jessie seeing her.

Misty could only stare as Jessie walked over to her, despite the instinct telling her to run as fast as she could through the door. Before she could react, Jessie had lifted her into her arms. Misty took this moment to find her resolve, and began thrashing and squirming.

"If you don't stop, I'll give you a spanking before I put you in your diaper," Jessie said, beginning to get angry.

Misty wanted to argue, but it was obvious that Misty was strong enough to keep her from escaping, and making good of her threat. Misty sighed inwardly, and calmed her thrashing, not wanting to receive a red bottom. Jessie gave Misty a smile, and carried her over to the changing table, laying her down upon it. She took no time in removing Misty's outfit, and panties, and powdering her crotch. After rubbing the powder in, she quickly slid a diaper under Misty's rear, and taped it up. She then lifted the blushing Misty over to the cribs, and placed her in the unoccupied one. She then took two pacifiers out of the drawer next to the cribs, and placed one in each of their mouths.

"I expect you to suckle on these…or else!" Jessie stated, threateningly.

Dawn and Misty, both about to spit theirs out, quickly began suckling on theirs, and staring at Jessie, waiting for what was to come next. Jessie just smiled at them, and turned around.

"I need to get something from another room, you two," Jessie stated, "If I find that either of you got out of your crib, or spit out your pacifiers, you're bum will be redder than my hair."

Dawn and Misty increased their suckling, and looked at each other as Jessie left the room, both wondering what they had gotten themselves into.


	3. Spiked Drinks

**Spiked Drinks**

Misty and Dawn both just looked at each other, too scared of a spanking to risk leaving. A few minutes later, Jessie returned, holding in her hands two baby bottles full of milk. Without saying a word, Jessie walked over to each crib separately, and replaced both girls' pacifiers with a bottle. Both Dawn and Misty began to reluctantly suckle on the bottle, drinking the milk as it came out. Jessie watched in silence as the two girls slowly drank their milk, and then took the two empty bottles when they had finished. After she took the bottles, Jessie patted each of their backs. Blushing, both Dawn and Misty let out a small burp, causing Jessie to stop.

"Ok, now it's time for you to eat," Jessie said, looking directly at Dawn.

Before she could even speak, Dawn was lifted out of the crib by Jessie, and carried over to the highchair on the other side of the room. Jessie quickly placed Dawn into the highchair, and then locked the tray down, which kept Dawn's arms pinned to her side, despite her attempts to set them free. Jessie turned, and walked back over to Misty's crib, also picking her up.

"There is only one highchair, so you'll have to wait while I feed Dawn," Jessie said, placing Misty into the large playpen, and placing the pacifier into her mouth.

Jessie walked back over to Dawn, who had come to the realization that her arms weren't coming free anytime soon, and had decided to stop trying. Jessie opened a cupboard near the highchair, and pulled out 2 small jars. Misty watched, still suckling on her pacifier, and examining a few of the toys.

"Apple-Cinnamon, or Peaches & Cream," Jessie asked, looking at Dawn.

"Um, Apple-Cinnamon, I guess," Dawn replied, not quite enthusiastic for either choice.

Jessie placed the jar of baby food on the table, and opened it up, revealing the yellow-brown food inside. Jessie then tied a bib around Dawn's neck, causing her to blush. Grabbing a small spoon, Jessie took a spoonful of the baby food, and held it in front of Dawn's mouth. Dawn reluctantly opened her mouth, and accepted the spoonful of food. After she swallowed the mediocre mush, another spoonful was waiting for her. Jessie continued feeding Dawn, making sure to get some food on her face and bib, just to embarrass her. Dawn noticed, and blushed accordingly. While this was going on, Misty, tired from her struggle with Jessie and the embarrassment of the situation, found herself drifting off to sleep in the playpen, absent-mindedly suckling on her pacifier.

Soon after, the jar of food was empty, much to the relief of Dawn, who couldn't take another mouthful of the stuff. Jessie placed the spoon in the empty jar, and removed it from the tray. Jessie then used Dawn's bib to wipe the remaining food off her mouth, causing Dawn to blush more.

"Well, you're still a mess, but you'll have to wait until I finish feeding Misty," Jessie stated, looking over at the playpen. "Well, I guess I can give you a bath now, since Misty's fast asleep, and she knows what'll happen if she leaves the playpen"

"O-oh…" Dawn barely managed to mutter, not wanting what was to come.

Jessie flipped the tray up, freeing Dawn's arms. Before she could react, Jessie lifted her up, and carried her out of the nursery room, and across the hall, into the bathroom. Jessie quickly removed Dawn's shirt, bra and diaper, causing Dawn to blush deeply, and throws her arms over her. Jessie placed Dawn on the closed toilet, and turned on the water. Dawn, still blushing, sat with her knees up, in order to cover her nude body. Once the water had reached a good level, Dawn was lifted off the toilet, and slowly placed into it, blushing deeper. Jessie, not paying much attention to her embarrassment, began the task of washing her, ignoring Dawn's many statements about being able to bathe herself. 

Meanwhile, back in the nursery, Misty was still sleeping soundly, oblivious to what was happening to Dawn. Unbeknownst to her, however, no longer being controlled by her conscious mind, her bladder released its contents into the diaper, causing to swell a bit, and become discolored. Misty rolled over from her side onto her back, legs spread more, due to the now thicker diaper.

"Ok, all done," Jessie said, removing Dawn from the tub, "Now to dry you off"

Jessie quickly dried Dawn off with two towels, and lifted her into her arms. Dawn blushed at still being nude, but could do nothing as Jessie carried her out of the bathroom, and back into the nursery. Jessie placed Dawn onto the changing table, and grabbed the baby powder bottle. She sprinkled some powder onto Dawn's privates, and gently rubbed it in, causing the blue-haired girl to greatly blush. Jessie slid a new diaper under Dawn, and then taped it up.

"Ok, you're all done," Jessie said, with a slight smile on her face. "How's that thicker diaper?"

"I-it's really thick," Dawn replied, noticing how spread out her legs had to be "Why is it thicker than the other one?"

"Well, you haven't wet yet, so when you do, I assume it'll be a large wetting" Jessie replied, her smile becoming more crooked, and evil. "Those diuretics should make it through your system very soon"

Dawn could only stare in shock, as if on cue, she felt her bladder pressure increase, before her bladder released itself into the diaper. Tears welled up in her eyes as her diaper absorbed the stream being released, and true to Jessie's belief, she flooded the diaper. As the stream reduced to just a trickle, Dawn's tears fell from her eyes, and streamed down her face.

"Aw, looks like someone needs a change…" Jessie said, condescendingly.

Jessie undid the tapes to Dawn's diaper, and slid it out from under her, tossing it in the trash. Dawn's tears had reduced to sniffles, but a visible blush had appeared on her face. Jessie grabbed a pack of baby wipes, and used one to wipe the urine of Dawn's privates, causing her to shudder a bit. Jessie than added some baby powder, rubbing it in, and then slid a new diaper under her, taping it up.

"Wh-what about my shirt?" Dawn asked, still sniffling.

"You don't need it," Jessie replied, "it's warm enough in here"

Dawn went to reply, but she stopped, realizing how futile it was. Jessie lifted Dawn into the air, and carried her over to the playpen, setting her down next to Misty. Jessie smiled at the sleeping Misty, but then noticed the wet diaper.

"It looks like Misty needs a change also," Jessie said, "But it can wait till she wakes up"

(Hmm, I thought I only gave the diuretics to Dawn…) Jessie began thinking, (I guess I gave it to both, though).

Dawn stared at Misty, and her wet diaper, wondering how she could be sleeping at a time like this, not even realizing she had a heavily wet diaper. At that moment, Dawn yawned, and laid down to the right of Misty. She tried to prevent herself from falling asleep, but as Jessie placed her pacifier into her mouth, she conked out, suckling on it.


	4. Due Punishment

**Due Punishment**

Misty was the first to wake up, about an hour later. The first thing she recognized upon sitting up, was that her diaper was wet. Unlike Dawn, she didn't cry, she only blushed, and looked ashamed. Dawn woke up just a few minutes later, and after a glance, Misty realized that Dawn was still dry, unaware of Dawn's earlier wetting. Another glance revealed to Misty that Jessie was nowhere to be found. The first thing that came to her mind was to escape, but she feared the consequences. After just a few seconds of thought, she came to the conclusion that this was her only chance for escape.

"I'm going to make a run for it," Misty said, "You in?"

"I don't know…" Dawn replied, "What if we get caught?"

"That's entirely possible," Misty answered, "but I don't know if I want to stay here any longer"

"Umm, I don't know…" Dawn said.

"Well, I'm going," Misty stated, standing up, "If you want to come with me, follow me."

Dawn just watched as Misty pulled herself out of her crib, wet diaper and all, and landed flatfoot onto the carpeted floor. She slowly walked over to the door, the only sound she made being the slight crinkle of her wet diaper. Dawn wanted to follow, but found herself to nervous of the consequences to get up. Misty walked to the doorway, and took a quick glance down the hall. Seeing no signs of Jessie, she slowly began making her way down the corridor.

"And just where do you think you're going?" A voice behind her said, causing Misty to jump almost two feet in the air.

"O-oh, I w-was just, um…" Misty stammered, utterly afraid.

Jessie quickly grabbed Misty with both arms, before she had a chance to run for it. Misty tried struggling, but that only served to make Jessie grip tighter. Dawn, seeing that Jessie was distracted, took the opportunity to leap from her crib, and sprint as fast as her thick diaper would allow her to. As she reached the door, Jessie switched to Holding Misty with jut one arm, and spun around to grab Dawn with the other. Dawn let out an "Eep", and struggled, with similar results to Misty's struggling. Jessie dragged both Misty and Dawn back into the nursery, closing the door with her leg as she entered.

"Dawn will get her punishment first," Jessie stated, "because she was stupid enough to try it after Misty was caught."

Jessie dragged the two girls over to the playpen, and placed Misty into it, picking up Dawn as she did so.

"Perhaps watching, waiting, and knowing this will soon happen to you will be worse than going first," Jessie said, looking at Misty.

Misty didn't reply, and just watched as Jessie walked over to the chair in the corner of the room. Dawn looked up at Jessie scared, wondering what was going to happen to her. Jessie sat down in the chair, rearranging herself so that Dawn was lying over her lap, ass up. Dawn, now realizing what was about to happen, began to kick and struggle, despite Jessie's solid hold onto her. Stop struggling, or I'll just make it worse. Dawn, knowing that it was futile, and decided to accept this minimal punishment, instead of a grander one. Misty for her part, was now staring intently, her wet diaper now beginning to itch. Jessie undid the tapes to Dawn's diaper, and let the fall to the side, exposing her bare bottom. Dawn closed her eyes, preparing for the impact that was sure to come. Jessie raised her hand into the air, and brought it down hard onto her bare bottom, eliciting a shout from Dawn.

Jessie continued the spanking, up to ten spanks, while Dawn began crying. Misty continued watching, shaking at the thought that she was next. After the tenth spank, Jessie re-taped Dawn's diaper onto her red butt, and stood up with her in her arms. Jessie carried the still crying Dawn over to the playpen, and gently sat her onto her rear, before looking over at the shaking orange-haired girl. Misty couldn't find the resolve to resist as Jessie picked her up, and quietly carried her over to the chair.

"I'll change you after the spanking, Misty," Jessie stated, eliciting only a nod in response.

Jessie then un-taped Misty's wet diaper, and tossed it into the trash near the chair. Misty blushed at this exposure, seeing as only Dawn's rear was exposed. Dawn was too busy crying in the playpen to notice Misty at all, but Misty was embarrassed either way. Jessie spanked Misty the same as she did Dawn, but Misty managed not to cry as much as Dawn did, mainly because she was able to bite down on her pacifier to help with the pain. Jessie carried the nude Misty over to the changing table, and laid her down upon it. Misty squirmed as the cold baby wipes rubbed her in her nether regions, her tears beginning to subside. Misty felt Jessie sprinkle some baby powder onto her privates, and shuddered as it was gently rubbed into her skin. Misty actually felt relief for her sore rear when the soft diaper made contact with it, and gently sucked on her pacifier absent-mindedly as it was taped on. Jessie then lifted the now dry Misty into the air, and carried her over to her crib, placing her down inside it. She then walked over to the Playpen, lifted Dawn out of it, and carried her over to her own crib, and placed her into it.

"Because of your behavior, you both need a nap," Jessie stated.

"B-but we both just took one," Misty said, "Me moreso."

"Maybe next time you'll think about that before you disobey me…." Jessie said, authoritatively, "Understood"

"Yes, Ma'am," both girls replied.

"Good," Jessie said, "but if either of you leave your crib, it's twenty more spankings…"

Both girls nodded, and closed their eyes, as Jessie tucked them in. Despite just napping not long ago, both girls soon fell asleep, gently sucking on their pacifiers, and more comfortable than either were willing to admit.


	5. Childish Antics

Childish Antics 

Jessie returned about an hour and a half later, noticing that both girls were still asleep. A quick glance told her that Dawn was wet, while Misty was still dry. Jessie walked over to Dawn's crib, and gently lifted her out of it, causing her to begin waking up. Dawn rubbed her eyes as she was carried, and noticed the cold, moist feeling from her wet diaper. She held back her own tears, not wanting Jessie to get the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Jessie silently laid Dawn onto the soft padding of the changing table, and gave a big smile.

"Boy, you're quite a heavy-wetter, aren't you?" Jessie asked, condescendingly.

"N-no…" Dawn replied, sheepishly, afraid of the punishment she would receive if she said some of the other things on her mind.

Jessie let out a small laugh, and then un-taped the blue-haired girl's diaper, sliding the sodden garment out from under her. After tossing it out, she used some baby wipes to wipe the urine off Dawn's privates, causing Dawn to blush, and shudder a bit. She then elicited a larger blush after she rubbed the baby powder onto Dawn's privates. Jessie slid a new diaper under Dawn's still sore bum, taped it up, and lifted Dawn back up from the changing table.

"All done!" Jessie saccharinely stated, causing Dawn to blush once again.

Dawn almost uttered a "thank you", but managed to stop herself from doing so in time. Jessie carried Dawn over to the playpen, and gave her her pacifier back after placing her in it. Jessie then walked over to Misty's crib, and then woke her up the same way she did Dawn. After placing her into the playpen, she slid her first two fingers into the waistband of Misty's diaper, causing her to blush.

"Hmm, still dry," Jessie stated.

Jessie then pulled two bottles of milk out from a bag next to playpen, and replaced each girl's pacifiers with one of them.

"Why don't you two play for awhile," Jessie said, "If you need me, I'll be over here"

Jessie then walked over to the infamous chair, and sat down, pulling out a book from the bookshelf next to it. Making sure she kept an eye on the playpen, Jessie began reading. After finishing her bottle, Misty looked around at the toys and stuffed animals in the playpen, and looked back over at Jessie, noticing that she was watching them as well as reading. Misty sighed, and then absent-mindedly played with the rattle in front of her, before getting bored. Dawn watched, and decided to try to have a conversation with Misty. Dawn took the half-full bottle out of her mouth, and placed it on the floor next to her.

"Finish your bottle, Dawn," Jessie stated, looking up from her book.

Dawn sighed, and picked the bottle back up, suckling the warm milk out of it. When she was finished, she let the bottle fall, and crawled over to Misty.

"Um, what are you doing?" Misty asked Dawn, giving her an odd look.

"Huh?" Dawn asked, not getting what she meant.

"You just crawled over to me…" Misty said.

"O-oh…" Dawn said, blushing, "I didn't mean to, it just felt right."

"Uh-huh…" Misty replied, still giving Dawn an odd look.

Dawn just looked away, and began playing with a stuffed animal, not wanting to look Misty in the eye right now. Misty felt bad about embarrassing Dawn like that, and tried to cheer her up by playfully poking her with a different stuffed animal. Dawn turned to look at the Piplup plushy, and wanted it instantly. She grabbed it, and began pulling on it. Misty, thinking Dawn was playing, began pulling it too. After a few seconds of tugging on it, Misty realized Dawn wasn't kidding, and was truly being a brat about a stupid stuffed animal. Misty let go of the plushy, which caused Dawn to get thrown back, and sit the side of her playpen with her head. Dawn began tearing up instantly, while Misty gave her an angry glare.

"If two certain girls don't play nice, they will once again find themselves with a red bum…" Jessie stated, not looking up from her book.

Dawn and Misty just crossed their arms, and looked away from each other, each giving off a "Hmmpf!", while the plushy lay on the floor, forgotten. At that second, both girls realized just how babyish they were acting, and blushed.

"S-sorry for letting you fall back…" Misty said, not looking Dawn in the eye.

"Yeah, sorry for being a baby about that plushy…" Dawn said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Both girls hugged after their apologies, and were interrupted by Jessie.

"Aww, isn't that adorable…"Jessie said, mockingly.

Both girls blushed once again, and stopped hugging. Jessie put her book down, and walked over to the playpen. Without warning, she checked each girl's diaper, causing each girl to blush, before she pronounced each dry.

"Hmm, you haven't eaten yet, have you?" Jessie asked, looking at Misty.

Misty, not wanting to endure the embarrassment of a highchair feeding, wanted to say no, but the rumbling from her stomach overwhelmed the embarrassment, and caused her to shake her head.

"Ok, then, let's get you fed!" Jessie said, with another big smile on her face.

Misty sighed as she was lifted from the playpen, leaving Dawn to play by herself. Once Misty was out of the playpen, Dawn reached over, and grabbed the Piplup plushy, giving it a big hug. Misty looked at the highchair as she was carried over to it, mentally prepping herself for what was to come.


End file.
